


The Doctor Cuddles

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassed About Age, F/M, Fluff, Grumpiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Hurt/Comfort, cuteness, fluffy cuddles, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor? What are you doing?” “Um... I don't know? I thought this was what you humans did?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I am just borrowing the peeps :)  
> Notes/warnings: I am so SO sorry about the title I couldn't resist the urge *blushes*  
> Prompt: any, any +/ any, the surly/tough one is the one who actually likes to cuddle the most. from comment_fic LJ ;)

This hadn't been something she'd expected. She'd crept into the Library, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. She knew he'd be in here. He was always in here when he didn't have anything better to do and no worlds to save. She smiled slightly as she followed the warm orange glow from the far left of the massive room. He had quite a collection, books in all languages from past, present and most probably even the future, all piled on high oak wood book cases, reaching high towards the ceiling. She must say she was just a little jealous, but she pushed that aside.

_**She hadn't come into the Library for the books but for her best friend. For the Doctor.** _

_“Doctor?”_

She got a hum in reply as she peeked around the bookcase closest to where he was sat, huddled with his knees up in the left corner of the couch, his back pushed into the overly large back cushions. His boots were discarded messily by the case, his coat slung over the back of the couch so he was left in his hooded jumper, t-shirt and trousers, his feet crossed in his fluffy socks she'd bought him as a joke. Turns out he quite likes them.

She stepped out, feeling the warmth of the fire on the exposed skin of her face and arms. The orangey light illuminated his face and she smiled slightly. She sighed quietly, the only sounds around them filling the silence being the crackling and the sound of pages being turned. He seemed intent on not talking much to her, but she had to try.

_“Why are you in here sulking for?”_ she teased lightly, making her way to the other side of the couch, mimicking his position, her arms warping around her knees, her chin resting on top of them. She smiled slightly as he lowered his book just slightly so she could see just his eyes. They were wide, his eyebrows raised.

_“I am not sulking over anything Clara... I don't sulk.”_

_“No. No of course not, sorry.”_ she replied as he raised his book again, missing the grin that was starting to replace her small smile. _“You have tantrums like a five year old would.”_

His book was dropped. She bit her lip, pushing back the laugh that was clawing at her throat as she looked at his face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he scowled at her, but she could see a certain sadness in his eyes.

_“I'm sorry Doctor.”_

_“Yeah, yeah...”_ he muttered, as he changed his position. His legs were now over the edge of the couch, his feet flat on the floor, slouched against the cushions again, arms crossed over his chest. She sighed, watching as he now scowled at whatever was in front of him. Clara pushed herself forward so she was now on her knees, sitting back on her heels. It had closed the gap between the considerably, yet the grumpy Time Lord never even flinched or moved away.

_“What's wrong? Or are you just having an episode?”_

He looked at her his lips now a thin line. The confusion was all over his face as he said,

_“An episode? What do you mean? Are you always this confusing?”_

_“You should know, I have been travelling you for a while now Doctor and what I mean by that is, is there actually something wrong or are you just feeling a bit down over nothing in particular?”_

He broke eye contact. Clara moved closer, sitting now as close as she dared with her legs crossed, looking at him sadly. He was looking at his hands that were now in his lap, fingers linking together. He cleared his throat and said,

“Nothing in particular... it's just embarrassing.”

“What is? I won't laugh or anything, just tell me.” she urged, with an encouraging smile. She knew he could see it because a small sigh left his lips as he fidgeted. She knew he found it difficult to let his walls down in this incarnation, but he had to trust her. She trusted him. She told him mostly everything, not that she probably had to. He probably knew everything anyway.

_“I'm just... m'tired. I just I feel so much older now...”_

She didn't laugh. She felt her heart clench in her chest as he rubbed his hands over his face, covering it from her view. She'd known for a while that he had been somewhat self-conscious about this new body but she still loved him. Of course she did, no matter what he looked like it was still him; _The Doctor. Her Doctor. Her best friend._ She slowly turned, reaching up, grasping his wrists in her smaller hands, gently easing his hands away from his face. She could see the embarrassment written all over his face, but she could also see how drained and exhausted he looked.He never admitted that he was tired, he just sort of disappeared for either a couple of minutes or a couple of hours.

She had tried looking for him when he did but never found him. He just hid away but she could finally see now. He refused to look at her and she didn't press him, she just spoke softly.

_“You don't have to be embarrassed about that you know? If you're tired just sleep? I don't mind...”_

She leaned back allowing the cushion to practically swallow her up, the heat still washing over them. She felt her own eyes closing, as the couch moved and a head rested on her shoulder, warm breath washing over the base of her neck. She opened her eyes just a crack to see the Doctor resting heavily against her, one of his arms wrapped around himself, his other hand on her leg. She blushed a bit whispering,

_“Doctor? What are you doing?”_

He hummed quietly, shifting slightly resting her cheek against the warm skin of her shoulder.

_“Um... I don't know? I thought this was what you humans did?”_ he said sounding unsure yet he never moved. Clara watched for a moment, not bothering with a reply as she watched the calm rise and fall of his shoulders, feeling the shallow puffs of breath and hearing the quiet occasional soft snore knowing he'd drifted off. She found herself playing with his hair, twisting the curls of grey hair around her fingers as she too closed her eyes allowing sleep to consume her.

_**~fin~** _


End file.
